Uma Noite Inesquecível
by Ma Ling Chan
Summary: Oneshot de fim de ano. Uma revelação e uma resposta inesperada... Feliz 2008! SxS


Oiee, aqui vai uma oneshot baseada nessa noite tão especial para nós então leia e sinceramente eu desejo que você tenha um feliz Ano Novo

Ah, já ia esquecendo... Os personagens que eu cito aki não me pertencem, mas a história é totalmente minha!!¬¬

--------------------------------------------------------------

Uma noite inesquecível

Noite de fim ano, na praia, á 10 minutos de começar 2008, há um casal, que espera por esse momento ansioso, pois nos 10 minutos seguintes eles fariam 1 ano de namoro, apesar de serem amigos a muito tempo (desde os 6 anos e hoje terem 16), Sakura e Syaoran nunca tiveram coragem de se declarar (haja tempo pra se declarar ein?)até um dia literalmente especial...

-Nossa como são lindas as estrelas vistas aqui da praia - Diz Sakura olhando o céu

-Não tão lindas como você - Sussurra Syaoran no ouvido de Sakura, deixando-a vermelha

-Oras Syaoran, nem pareces mais aquele menino encabulado e envergonhado de um ano atrás...O que aconteceu? - Pergunta Sakura tentando mudar de assunto.

-Não gosta que te fale ao ouvido é isso? - Diz ele aproximando-se ainda mais o que a deixava mais nervosa e vermelha ainda

-Não é isso, é que... - Sakura não conseguia terminar, aquele homem a deixava louca

-Está bem, não falo mais assim, mais e você? Também não me parece muito aquela garota tímida e calada que eu conhecia... O que aconteceu ein? - Pergunta ele, puxando agora um assunto que Sakura começou

-Bom é que...Ei, não vale, eu perguntei primeiro seu trapaceiro - Diz Sakura tentando se livrar da responsabilidade de ter que responder a essa pergunta

-Está bem eu respondo mais depois será a sua vez combinado? - Diz ele estendendo-lhe a mão para selar o que havia dito

-Combinado. - Diz ela apertando sua mão

-Tá, começou assim...

------------------------------------------------Flash Back do Syaoran-----------------------------------------------------

Era noite de fim de ano e lá estava eu admirando a minha bela Sakura, á 10 anos que eu queria aquela menina para mim, só para mim, mas tinha um problema... Ela parecia não gostar de mim, todo assuntou que eu puxava, ela apenas respondia e nada... Sempre ficava vermelha quando eu chegava perto e nunca me falou nada, além de responder as minhas perguntas e ser totalmente formal comigo. Então eu decidi seria naquele dia que eu me declararia, não agüentava mais aquilo, estava além de mim, eu a amava e ela não estava nem aí, eu não me importava se ela iria corresponder ou não, sabia que iria sofrer muito se ele não me amasse, porém o mais importante pra mim naquele momento era tirar aquele peso do meu coração...

-Olá Sakura - Eu disse me aproximando dela

-Olá - Disse ela se virando para mim

-Bom, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... - Eu disse, tirando coragem nem sei de onde

-Pode dizer, o que é? - Disse ela interessada

-Eu é...

-5...- Começaram a contagem regressiva

-Sakura você...

-4...

-Aceita...

-3...

-Namorar...

-2...

-Comigo?

1...

-Claro que sim

-Feliz ano novooooooo - Todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, exceto eles que agora estavam ocupados com o seu primeiro beijo, para ambos.

-------------------------------------------------Fim do Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------

-Nossa que...lindo! - Diz Sakura se apaixonando ainda mais por ele (Se é que isso é possível)

-É, agora é sua vez. - Diz ele pra disfarçar seu rosto corado

-Bom, eu não vou tomar muito o seu tempo, porque a minha história é exatamente igual a sua, mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisinha a mais...

-5...- E todos começaram de novo

-Eu te amo...

-4...

-Desde que te vi...

-3...

-Por isso ficava...

-2...

-Vermelha o tempo todo...

-1...

-Eu também

-Feliz ano novooooooo

E um beijo sela mais um ano de muitas felicidades para esse casal...

FIM 

**N/A**: Então, gostaram? Se sim ou não mandem reviews ., essa foi a forma que eu encontrei de desejar vocês um ano de muitas felicidades e muito amor. Ah, e também uma noite inesquecível

FELIZ ANO NOVOOO

Ma Ling Chan


End file.
